


Alcohol and Peanut Butter

by 0zey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Neutral Shepard, M/M, might be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zey/pseuds/0zey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan isn't dealing, Garrus is supportive and awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as another Kaidan-doing-weird-things-when-he's-upset (this one being eating peanut butter) became a sketch and then finally (like five months later) hoarded some words to it's self. needless to say it turned out nothing like I was originally thinking. 
> 
> The parings are only if you squint really... :/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: I so should never post these with out editing. So yeah... Big thanks to my sister and mom for editing

Kaidan landed on the floor with a loud thump. He hadn't landed there in the normal fashion, that of drinking until he slipped off his stool, But for the life of him he couldn’t remember how he came to be there. 

“Spirits Alenko! Look at yourself!” 

Oh Right! Garrus had just punched him. That explained the ache in his jaw. 

“What in the name of all, are you doing!? Drinking yourself into a coma!? Do you think if you make yourself pitiful enough that the commander will spring back to life to take care of you!? 

Ooo... That was one pissed looking Turian. 

“I’m not pitiful...” Kaidan slurred blinking owlishly at his attacker. 

“Not Pitiful!? Have you bathed scents we where recovered from the life pods!?” 

Well... no he hadn’t, but what was the point? Commander Shepard was dead. Not that Kaidan had loved his CO in a romantic way. No, he just couldn’t see the point of carrying on if someone that... well there was no other word for it, awesome, could just up and be killed in such a meaningless manner. 

Garrus looked like he was about to start shouting again, but then he stopped bent down and promptly hauled Kaidan to his feet. 

The sudden return to vertical ascendent made the contains of Kaidan stomach make a valiant effort to vacate his body. 

“Come on Alenko, lets get you home.” Garrus sighed. 

 

Somewhere between Kaidan’s apartment and the bar his legs gave out and Garrus swung him over his shoulders in a firemen’s carry, at witch point the Kaidan’s stomach gave up the ghost and emptied it’s self all down the back of Garrus’s armor. 

Ew... 

After wrestling Kaidan out of his cloths and in to the shower Garrus stripped down and began scrubbing vigorously.

Oh... it is all internal then. Weird. But hey, why not? 

“Really Alenko, you can’t keep going like this. It’s not healthy, it’s not productive, and if you don’t pull your shit together you’ll be no help what soever against the reapers when they do show there faces. And they will turn up sooner or later.” Garrus though no less adamant then he had been at the bar was speaking softly. “The Commander trusted us to carry on the fight... We can’t let it have happened for nothing. 

Kaidan was feeling a little better now but with the return of sobriety also came the gilt and hopelessness that had been crushing him since the destruction of the SR-1.

“I know Garrus, I really do... But how do we fight something like that without Shepard?”

Garrus shut off the shower and had wrangled Kaidan into the bedroom before he replied. 

“With hope and a really big gun...”

Latter, after assessing that the only food to be found was a jar of peanut butter, they had settled into Kaiden’s tiny bed where Garrus fell asleep while they were watching Blasto movies. It was then that Kaidan thought about the fact that they were both buck naked and snuggling. It didn’t feel odd, despite Garrus’ exoskeleton, it felt quite safe. 

 

[](http://s451.photobucket.com/user/0zgirl/media/aca4b8f0-5504-4f6a-9d07-6bcde348a845.jpg.html)


End file.
